What Have We Witnessed
by strong man
Summary: Uncle Stripes and his brother are forced to go camping together when Stripes didn't have another camping spot. Bandit and his brother read a book about homosexuality, but they came across a sentence that sent them speechless, making then close the book without question, but it hunts them so how long will they have to pretend as nothing happened? Rusty and Lucky start to imitate.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story about the children's show, Bluey.**_

**_Description: I would mostly find unknown movies on Utube, but this time, I found an Australian animated show on Twitter while I was scrolling. Many fans wanted me to do most children themed maturity, so this is the golden ticket right here._**

_**Pairings:**_ Uncle Stripe/Bandit **(Slash)**

_**Date: July 30**_

It was late at night and Bendit was in his own shed reading with a lamp by his side and a blue blanket. Uncle Stripes was trying to find a right camping spot "Where is an excellent location? He searched with a flashlight until he looked to his right to witness cracks of light coming from the shed and decided to investigate, so he tiptoed over and against the side.

"Wow, this book is excellent, I wonder if there is a secret ending," He said until he heard a faint noise from outside. "What was that noise? Bendit placed his book with on the page he was reading and crawled out of the shed to check it out. Hello, anybody out there? He looked to his left and his ride, but no one was in sight until he spotted a tail in the corner of his eye. "Stripe, I know that you are there," The Heeler said, and the other Heeler came out. "What are you doing here," He asked after standing up. "I was looking for a camping spot," He responded. "Well, luckily for you I had found one," His brother said. "In my your own shed," He said awkwardly. "Hey, it was the only place I could find, and it is very secure of wild animals" He walked by his side and put his arm around him. 'That is true plus my family hardly ever uses this shed anymore ever since my dad died in a car accident. "Are you coming inside or not?" His brother asked, stepping one foot inside while holding the door open. Stripe is always up for some bonding time with his brother; they did not agree on getting married what one time, however.

Forty-six minutes later, Uncle Stripes were snuggling with Bandit while he continued reading his book "What are you reading there" Bandit looked at his curious brother. "It is just the natural beauty of homosexuality, geography type stuff," He explained. "Wow, I did not know you knew about homosexuality," He said, fascinated. "I do not actually, but I only read about the fictions like parts about where they say it is a sinful tragedy and destroying the balance of nature. "You do not believe in all that false information, do ya? His brother seemed to believe that homosexuality should be embraced instead of denied. Duh of course not, it is just the same as animals in nature like that same-sex penguin couple who was rearing a chick after its parents abandoned it." He remembered that time his family went to the zoo, and the kids wanted to look at the penguins.

"That sounds awful, why are people like that? Stripes asked. "Some parents believe that being gay is a disease and fears they have to abandon their child to keep it from affecting them or anybody else. "I don't think that's right..now what do that facts say? Bandit looked at the next page over. " Homosexuality comes from all places, some weird like bestiality. "Yeah, that's pretty weird" He knows about the gruesome facts about that particular subject. He cleared his throat " Moving on, there are the alternatives such as friends with benefits which is dealing with sex, brothers" He paused and reverted back to the last fact he read. "Bandit, something wrong? He asked. "I think it about time to go to bed now" He turned off the lamp and went right to sleep. "Bandit? He said, but he was already snoring quietly. Stripe was tried too, but he wondered why did he stop stating the facts? "Perhaps" He looked over and got the book, flipped through the pages until he could find it " here it is, now I'll know why he stopped" He began reading where he left off.

He paused and slowly closed the book, placed it gently down and snuggled up to sleep while displaying a shocked reaction. "What a horrible way to be gay," He said quietly and looked at his brother with a factual eruption in his body that was uncontrollable. He looked at his sleeping form and sighed, then laid down, trying to get some sleep. The two words kept popping up in his head; he dares not to use them in a sentence, 'Nah No," He mumbled in his head as he turned to the side. His dream came to be about, and it was not as romantic as he imagined cause they were the only left in the world they lived in and tried to go around to look for an explanation, but ended up finding each other in another part of town. Stripes figured that they were all alone though Bandit did not give up on his search for his family, so he ran and shouted for his wife, kids or friends.

Stripe just stood there with a hand on his hip and counting down by ten cause it was now clear they had been looping back for hours. Just as he predicted, his brother approaches him. Bandit panted as he thought he had found someone to tell him what was going on, Bandit looked up to witness his success, but he frowned "Are you quite finished yet? He noticed Stripe's annoyance. He fell to his knees and expressed his feeling of being trapped along with his brother. "After a minute has passed of intense negative responses, Stripe grabbed ahold on Bandit's cheek and said, "We could start a brand new family." Before giving him a sloppy kiss, Bandit felt his tongue going into his mouth which made him squint his eyes in discomfort. Sometime after that, Bandit finally gave in as he shrugged his shoulders.

_**Y'know, if you guys look on Twitter, I saw Bandit and his brother get married so if you're curious, that's where my idea came into play so read it or don't, it is up to you. Yes, I am fully aware that it's a kids show, but my furry fans say otherwise. If you want to attack me, then it is fine, at least I love what I do instead of wasting time.**_


	2. Hung Up On Confusion

_**This is my second chapter of Bluey**_

**_Pairing:_** Pat/Bandit/Stripes **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

It was morning, and Chilli was making breakfast then called Bluey down along with her sister, who slid down the rails. "Coming mother" Bluey called out as she entered the kitchen. The two sat at the table while their mother brought their plates. "Hmmm, where's daddy at? Bingo asked. "Your father and Uncle Stripes are camping *she sat down herself* Didn't I tell you last light. Yeah, Uncle Stripes said he'll be staying with us to spend more time with his bother *Bingo explained to her sister. "Bingo, could you tell your father that his breakfast is getting cold if he doesn't hurry up? I can do that? She got up with the help of her mother. I want to help too, * Bingo said, raising her arms. "Oh, all right *she got Bingo down and put her hands on her hips* you can both wake up daddy and Uncle Stripes. Bluey and Bingo raced to the yard while giggling.

* * *

Pat was taking his morning nap on the couch while his only son was playing with his toys. Lucky was a little older than his friends, so seemly developed an interest in one of his classmates, Red Kelpie and started writing secret love letters. "Hmm, I think I'll hide these in the backpack *he was drawing himself asking them to be his significant other* I'll tell them at recess cause it'll be more private. "Alright, I'm finished *he puts down his crayon and folded them up then seal them with licks across. "He ran on upstairs. Pat heard every word coming out of his son and remembered the weird game he played with Bandit, and the fact that he was chosen to be his partner made him realize they would make good parents. Or course he was talking out of context, but what if he wasn't. *he turned over and hugged a pillow, thinking it was his friend. "Ture Blue" He paused and focused on those two specific words, "is it me and you" He added another verse. He rubbed the pillow. "True Blue, I'm a-asking you, Is your heart still there" He whispered into the pillow then opened his eyes.

* * *

Bandit was sleeping soundly while his brother was sleeping on his chest. Bluey and her younger sister stood at the entrance and looked at them. They giggled as they thought it was funny and eyed each other. "You want to do it? Bingo asked. "Okay," She tiptoed up to the sleeping canines and yelled wake up before both ran out o the tent. Bandit and his brother screamed awake then screamed once again, noticing the awkward position they were in together as they scooted away. "Daddy, Uncle Stripes, Mommy said to come to breakfast," Bluey said, coming into the tent acting innocent. "Thanks for that, we'll be right out"' Stripes said before the girls ran back to the house. "That wired," Stripes said to his brother. "Yeah, let's just pretend it never happened," Bandit replied. Agreed," He got up and waited for his brother. Uncle Stripes walked out first. Bandit sat back down which made his brother turn around. "Go on without me, I need a minute," Bandit said. Uncle Stripes shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell Chill you're out here" He left.

After this, Bandit was having controversial thoughts about this whole situation. "What am I going to do? He curled up and repeated the different types of relationships in his head. He couldn't possibly fall for his own bother, right. Suddenly, Pat came up and kneeled down. "Hey, buddy. No response, just crying *Pat knew something has happened and crawled closer. "Okay, what's wrong? He asked. Bandit took a long time to acknowledge the labrador, he was busy gathering and processing his thoughts on the matter. Bandit, please" The Lab got closer, and the Heeler finally looked up. He gazed upon his body features and put both hands on his cheek. "Umm, are you sick or something? Pat said in a discomfiting way. Your sight blinded me," He said, stroking his cheek. "What? He asked with skepticism until he was caught off-guard with a kiss. "Honey, are you coming to dinner? Chilli's voice can be heard approaching when she saw their neighborly friend, Pat.

She continued to greet him, but he was busy smoothing with her husband, or so she thought until her husband was doing the smoothing. The two parted and turned to Chilli. "Oh, hi dear, you sent the kids to come and get me? He asked, but as she started to reply, he had immediately cut her off by answering his own question. "Of course you did *he got up again* breakfast is the healthiest meal of the da" He powerwalked pass the two and into the house.

"Was he kissing you? Chilli asked, still can't believe it happened. "Uhhh," Pat was just as confused as her. "Pat, perhaps you would like to stay the night in Bandit's room," She said, continuously looking at the house. "What about Lucky? He asked. 'I'll call Rusty's dad to drop him off too," She said. Appreciate it," He said. Both were taking this in one bit at a time while they made small talk because it was rather peculiar oh him. "Strange, Bandit straight out kissed me, and I think I like it, wonder if I should tell Shanelle about this," Pay said to himself. Hmmm, how should I react to this, should I give him a pass on this? She asked herself. Bandit had always been a devoted husband, now she doesn't know anymore. "Pat *she turned to him* you're his friend so can you identify the reason why he would kiss you? He had the same feeling. Last time we were together, we were pretending to be parents to an unborn Bingo" He paused. "Maybe that's the solution? She crossed her arms.

_**Chilli is not a soft woman, she was not there when her husband and Pat were being parents so this could damage their marriage. I hope not cause I love them together. Anyways, before Pat, I shipping Bandit with his brother in the first chapter, but that's about to change for the better so keep watching to see what I mean.**_


End file.
